


Bone-Man and Pepino

by PrincessFreak



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Cheesy, Clingy Behavior, Guilt, M/M, Mild Sexual Content to be added, Moral Dilemmas, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Pining, Rejection, Romance, Slow Burn, antis dni pls, or at least that what it seems like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: I could not let myself fall for him, I had to be better, I had to do better for him than I did for myself.But Leonardo is always stubborn with the things he cares about, and he always knows what to say to get me wrapped around his finger.
Relationships: Señor Hueso/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was SHOCKED that there is no HeusoLeo so I decided if no one else was going to make some, then I'd make some myself.
> 
> This fic will be updating every 4-5 days, depending on the length of the chapter. I already have like 6 of the chapter completely done, and the other are in rough draft form. I'm planning for a Spanish translation in the future

If I had one regret in all of this, it is that I did not notice something was off sooner. The first time I knew of Leonardo’s interest in me was the night he confessed to me.

It was after closing at the restaurant, the lights were dimmed, and I began sweeping up the dining area. The place was already clean, but I like to go over it once more just to make sure everything is in order. Leonardo was still stewing over a cold pizza, back slouched, face drooping like a wilted flower. 

He often came to the restaurant when he was upset, and I’ve long ago accepted that sometimes that meant he’d stay a bit after closing just to get everything off his chest. I would have said I minded, but in all honesty it was nice to have some company after work. Plus the kid had a lot on his plate. As the months went by he seemed to become more and more stressed. From my understanding, being appointed leader of a crime-fighting team is a very difficult task for someone so young. If he needed someone to vent to, then there was no harm in being that person for him. Sometimes it would take a bit for him to say what is wrong. He’s a strange kid like that. Sometimes I feel he is as open as a book, but other times I get surprised by the things he’s kept to himself for so long. 

It took awhile, but he eventually spilled, like always.

“So,” he stared by breaking the silence, back straightening as he looked at me. “Let’s say hypothetically there’s this, uh, person that I have a crush on.”

At the time I had rolled my eyes to myself. Ugh, teenage romance. I do not do _romance._ “I am not your therapist, you know.”

He only looked at me with a raised brow. “What does therapy have to do with it?”

“...” I remained silent. It was worth a shot, but Leonardo is always so stubborn.

“Anyway, so let’s say that this hypothetical and not-real person is really super sexy,” he explained, a little blush dusting his cheeks. “And let’s say I want to confess to him.”

“Him?” I mean, I could have guessed a mile away the kid was interested in men, but I was still surprised he accidentally confessed to it like that. It is not often Leonardo messes up his words like that. But, I decided that everyone slips up occasionally, and I tried not to think more on why he might have messed up.

Leonardo blushed at the slip up, but didn't let it stop him from pushing through with his concern. “Yes, him, ummm…” he rubs his neck, chest puffing out as he breathes in. “What would you suggest I do?” He asked, posture deflating as he did so.

“Well,” I thought about kids his age, what they would probably like. “Why not get him a video game or something?” Even youkai children his age always seem to go on and on about their videos and games and their social medias.

“Oh.” Leo blinked in surprise. “Uhm. Okay so we might be thinking different age ranges here.”

That immediately drew my attention. I walked closer to his table, leaning on it with one hand to give him direct eye contact. He had no idea what he is getting himself into. “Leo. How old is this man?”

“Okay okay look,” he dodged, hands going up in a defensive position. “I don’t fully know his age. But he’s an adult…” He paused to tap on his chin. “Like, dilf age.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What is a dilf?”

He made a hissing sound through his teeth. “Okay, maybe a bit older. In human years at least.”

I sighed and sat in the chair next to him. I briefly put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I might not have known the ins and outs of new teenage slang, but I did know that some things in this world are universal through all ages. This was a serious situation, and if I was the only one he had told this to, then I needed to be the one to make sure he did not do something stupid he might regret. He avoided my eye contact.

“Listen Pepito,” I start gently. “Dating older men is not worth it. Trust me on that.” I leaned back in the chair, remembering the amount of broken hearts I had as a teenager and young adult. “I had my own experiences with them when I was your age.” Leo finally turned to look at me. Giving advice is always more impactful when it comes from your own life experience. “They manipulate you, and prey on kids like you.” I explained. “They compliment you, tell you all the things you want to hear, show you things no one your age could ever live up to.” I closed my eyes, sighing deeply before turning back to him. “Stick with people your own age. I promise you will be happier that way.”

Leonardo turned away again, slouching even deeper as if trying to shrink away. He was silent for a bit, I am sure sorting through his thoughts and memories. When he spoke again it was quiet enough that I almost missed it entirely. “But what if I know he’s not manipulating me.”

It was so soft, but said with such pain, like glass close to shattering. It reminded me of all the times I would try to defend the men I would get involved with. The delicate voice of someone’s hope and innocence taking a hit. It hurts when your fantasies turn into nightmares, and sometimes it is hard to accept the truth.

“Leonardo,” I placed my hand on his shoulder. I needed to be delicate about this, but blunt enough so he understood the seriousness of this situation. “Men like that always hide who they truly are, and they will do anything to convince you of their lies. If he is coming onto you, at your age, then he is a predator.”

He shook off my hand and turned to me with tired, but hopeful eyes. “What if he’s not coming onto me though…”

I had to take a moment. “Well…” I started, treading carefully. “That is a different situation. You can try to confess,” I know that no matter what I would say, that was what he was going to do. “But any reasonable adult is going to reject someone as young as you. It is irresponsible any other way.”

Leonardo’s eyes looked just a bit like glass as he stared at the abandoned pizza. Whenever he gets really sad like that he takes on the look of a lost puppy. He gets big eyes that looked abandoned, with a small pout to his lip that trembles a little. I almost expected him to make a crying whine like a puppy too. I really cannot stand when he looks like that, and I especially could not stand it then, knowing I was partially to blame. This kid has saved New York on countless occasions. How did he have the room in his life to be so heartbroken over a crush? Did he really expect it to work out? … I could not help scooting closer and hugging him from the side, patting his back like I do my son when he gets upset. I am not much of a hugger, but I could tell he needed the comfort. He leaned into my hold, his eyes getting watery. I wanted to be annoyed at this whole scenario, but I knew what it was like to be a naive teenager hoping for the best.

“I know it hurts Leo, but this pain now will save you a lot of heartache and worse pain later.”

For a while it was quiet. Leo did not actually begin to cry, which was expected. Despite how many times he had spilled all of his issues to me, I had never seen him cry over any of them. But he returned the hug, arms wrapped around my middle, head on my chest. He felt so small like this, it was easy to forget that he is almost as tall as me. I petted his head for a moment, knowing that sometimes what a person truly needs is just silent support.

I would normally sit there until he was ready to speak again, but a question kept nagging at me, so I broke the silence. “Who is this mystery man anyway?” 

I had a million more questions too; Is he a good person? How did they meet? Is he really innocent in this, or has he been leading Leo on? I justified my curiosity as concern for Leonardo’s safety, but in the end I should have realized what drove me to ask was the small twinge of jealousy I felt.

Leonardo did not respond. 

Immediately red flags went up.

I looked down at his face. He refused to meet eye contact.

“It is not someone I know, is it?”

He did not say anything, but he nodded his head, and his hold tightened on me as if he were afraid I would leave.

I should have noticed the signs. Maybe I could have seen his shyness around me at the time, or the way he would linger longer with any bit of contact I would give him, maybe the way he would blush at nicknames, or the way he latched onto everything I would say. But I did not notice any of those things at the time. I could have prevented it from going any further.

I did not know it was too late, and Leonardo had already made his mind set before he even confessed.

“Leonardo,” I pulled back, gripping his shoulder as I met his eyes. “Is it…” I could not finish my sentence, cutting myself off.

Leonardo seemed to know what I meant. He looked quickly to the side, cheeks becoming dark red, and his eyes were tearing up again.

For a moment everything seemed to freeze, even my body was chilled to the core.

I was the one that broke his heart.

“I am sorry Leo…”

And that is when I saw a tear drop down his chin. Then his body shook and I heard a sniffle. It would take someone truly heartless not to feel pain watching him break down. And to be the cause of it, I could not help wanting to hate myself for it. Leo deserved to crush on a kid his own age. I was oblivious, so I must have gotten too touchy, too close.

I stood up and clutched my arm as I looked off to the side. Comforting him myself would do more harm than help at this point. I knew that all too well. 

“Please…” He said so softly I could barely hear him. “No one has to know…”

I winced, knowing it was coming. Leonardo never lets go of anything he truly cares about.

“I am sorry Leo… I cannot…” I turned away, not wanting to see his sad little face anymore. I cannot do the same thing to him that I did to myself.

I did not turn back around until I heard his chair screech and a portal open. I watch as he leaves the restaurant.

I could only hope this would come to pass, and Leo would come to forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's a little pushy in this chapter...

A week passed before I saw Leonardo again. I saw his brothers a couple of times, but never with their blue brother. I assumed he would turn down any offers to go, but I doubt he explained why. They did not ask me about it, so I did not ask for details either. I simply gave them their orders, maybe stayed for a bit if they decided to chat, but otherwise I would leave them to their own devices. I was never able to bounce off their chattering in the same way I could with Leo anyway.

Ever since Leonardo and his brothers became regulars of mine, there has not been a week that has gone without me seeing them. Leonardo especially. He would come over almost every other day. The restaurant felt silent without him. And, to be honest, it felt quite lonely too. It was nice for a bit to go without his chaos and pestering, but I did not realize how much I had grown to enjoy his presence here. He was someone I did not have to be overly professional with, someone I could escape to if other customers were particularly bothersome. I hated to admit it, but I saw him as a friend, and my heart ached a bit when he was not there to brighten up the restaurant.

When he finally came back, it was after closing again, and I had just barely walked out of the portal when I found him near the entrance. When I saw his cocky little smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes again, a heavy weight on my chest lifted, before it came back tenfold when I saw the bouquet he was holding behind his back.

“Señor Hueso,” he held the bouquet out in front of him, face full of confidence as always. “Will you go out with me?”

It was such a cheesy gesture. When I looked him over once more he even had a little bowtie on neck. I felt like a schoolgirl being asked out to my first date. But, I love roses, and I think he knew beforehand I probably would. He has a funny way of knowing people like that, and he always knows how to make it seem like a coincidental guess, leaving you doubting whether he had planned it that way or not.

“Leo, I am flattered,” I began, trying to be gentle, a little annoyed that I have to reject him again. “But you are just too young for me.” At least this rejection felt easier. It helped that I knew Leonardo was expecting it.

He breathed in and closed his eyes tight, I assume pushing away any hurt from my words, before he turned back to look at me straight in the eye.

“At least take the bouquet,” he said, and with such a casual and friendly tone, almost like we were back to our old friendly banter. I knew it was fake, but it still surprised me, what with the outcome of the last rejection. I wanted to say no, but then he looked off to the side, and his cheeks were dusted red. Despite the show of confidence, he was insecure, and for once he let that vulnerability show through. “Please... I picked them myself.”

 _Himself?_ Then I noticed his hands. They were covered in small scratches and cuts. Of course he picked the roses himself, and of course he got hurt doing it. My mind focused on that, and without thinking I took the bouquet from his hand to inspect the scratches. He is a ninja, I have seen him get injured worse than that myself just in the few battles we have been in together, but that did not stop me from feeling bad. I brushed my thumb over one of the deeper scratches, and he hissed through his teeth.

“You have not disinfected these, have you?” I asked him, already knowing the answer.

He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks still a bit red. “Uhhh… no…”

“Oy vey, come,” I said, letting go of his hand to reopen the restaurant with a gesture. 

He followed along obediently as we made it to the kitchen in the dark. It was not the greatest idea to be alone in a dark room together, but I trusted him not to try anything funny. I grabbed a jar and filled it with water before placing the bouquet inside.

“Rinse your hands in the sink. Make sure to get all the scratches,” I told him, as I reached under the sink to grab the first aid kit. He hummed in agreement, then the only sound in the room was the faucet turning on and the water sloshing as he washed his hands underneath it. “Keep them under the water for a while.”

I pulled out the restaurant's first aid kit. It was difficult to find what I needed at first as I dug through all the various youkai first aid before finding the human first aid supplies. He is what, half human right? I decided human supplies should probably work just fine. Human first aid works generally with most creatures anyway. I came up next to him and squirted some of the soap into a clean cloth. Then I turned off the sink and took his hand and gently rubbed a couple scratches with the cloth, showing him how to do it. His hand felt warm in mine, and the red of the scratched contrasted almost beautifully against the green of his skin, in a painful sort of way.

“Be gentle, okay? You do not want to irritate it,” I explain. 

I handed him the cloth, and he nodded his head, following my lead. You would think the leader of a ninja crime fighting team would have already known this stuff. Well, who knows, maybe he already did and was just letting me explain it to him, and maybe I was being too much of a mother hen.

Once he was done he rinsed his hands again. Then I took them in mine and dried them off with another cloth before rubbing some antibiotic ointment on the scratches. I made sure to be gentle, holding his hands with a soft grip and barely gracing the scratches with my fingers. The redness around them soothed just a bit, and he seemed to sigh in relief. In my head I knew I should not be holding his hands like this, not with him still crushing on me, not when he is perfectly capable of doing it himself, but I could not bring myself to let go either. At least I could pretend to have a legitimate reason for this intimacy. His skin was soft and warm, and I hated how much I enjoyed the physical contact, but I chalked it up to being touch starved. When I finished rubbing the ointment on, and placed a few human bandaids on his largest scratches.

“You should not pick roses with your bare hands,” I told him. “Next time you should use some gardening shears.”

“Yes Señor…” He responded, like a child being berated by his parent.

When I placed the last bandaid on I briefly gave a soft squeeze to his hand before forcing myself to let go. My own hands felt cold now, but I told myself it was for the better.

“You should probably go home now Leo,” I said, rubbing my arm. My chest felt heavy with the assumption it would be a while before I saw him again.

Leonardo nodded his head, much more willing to leave than I was expecting. “You’re right. I need to get home before the others notice I’m gone.” He walked to the exit of the restaurant, and magically opened the entrance. “Oh, and Señor Hueso?”

I searched his face, expecting him to be sad or hurt… but instead he had the same confident smirk as always.

“I’ll see you later!”

I didn't even have time to respond before he jumped through the portal, leaving me behind pondering just how he managed to appear unscathed, and how soon ‘later’ would be.

* * *

I quickly came to learn that his more joyous attitude came not from being particularly happy, but from his hope at changing my mind in the future. As always, Leonardo is stubborn about the things he cares about. I came to find that Leonardo would ask me to date him every time he would come to see me at the restaurant. (That is, as long as his family or friends were not around). 

Oftentimes he would wait until the restaurant would close, where he would make big productions and give me gifts, he even attempted to sing a ballad to me in Spanish (which admittedly, was an adorable attempt).

His favorite thing to do is to ask me questions on why I had said no, and would try to argue the ethics.

“Do youkai even have an age of consent?”

“Yes Leo, they do. In fact, it is a lot later for youkai than for humans. We age slower.”

“So then it’s still a no?”

“Still a no.”

“But I’m not even fully human! I bet I’m a lot older in turtle years…”

“Don’t some turtles age slower than humans too?”

“Uhh…” He blinked for a moment. “Actually I don’t know.”

I raised a sarcastic brow. “You are part turtle and you do not even know how long your species lives?”

He leaned back, waving his hand dismissively in the air.

“Science is Donnie’s thing. I know what species I am and that’s all that really matters,” he replied placing his arms behind his head.

I crossed my arms, not even sure he knew that much.

“Then what species are you?”

He chuckled, hand moving in a wave motion, tone drawled out as he responded, “I’m a slider~”

I kept my eyebrow lifted, but otherwise left it at that. I am pretty sure there are multiple types of “sliders” but I do not know much about turtles so I didn’t argue, leaving the topic at that.

Leonardo took the opportunity to go back to his questioning. “What if I ask you out ten years from now?”

I had to chuckle at that one, to think he would still want to date me after 10 years. He had a whole life of crushes and lovers ahead of him. I was simply a stepping stone. Something he would get over in a month. That was the other reality of it. Leonardo did not know what he wanted. He could say it until his face was purple, but it meant nothing when in the end he had yet to really start his life.

But I could not help thinking, what if?

What if he really did love me. Maybe I would know because ten years from now he would still be confessing, or maybe there would be some way I could see the future… The explanation would not matter, what if Leonardo truly wanted to be with me?

My pondering made me hesitate in my response to him, giving Leonardo an inch just so he could take a mile before I could even reject him.

“No Leo, you will still be too young for me,” I had said. But at that point, nothing was going to beat Leonardo’s stubborn will.

* * *

A little later, I would say a few days later at most, I was bustling past the tables, delivering orders left and right. I had no time for Leonardo that day, so I sighed loudly when I saw him enter the establishment and ask the waitress to be seated where he knew I typically served. Of course I asked one of my employees to take care of him for me, but he came back explaining that the turtle wanted me in particular to serve him. The confusion in his tone and his raised eyebrow were enough for me to know that if I wanted to come out of this safe, I would need to at least appease Leonardo’s request for my attention. The waiter offered to take up one of my current tables, and I let him as I grumbled my way towards Leo.

“Is there a reason you requested me?” Of course there was a reason, I knew it perfectly well. But I foolishly thought Leonardo would not admit to something like that in a public setting.

Oh how I was wrong.

“Nothing much, Bone-Man.” I always hated the way he would smirk at me when saying that nickname. It is not like I chose to be called ‘Hueso.’ Blame my parents for that one. “I just wanted to hang out…” He told me with a playful lilt to his tone. I did not like where this was headed.

“I am working, I cannot exactly ‘hang out’ right now,” I informed him, deadpan.

“I know,” he responded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But it’s nice to watch you leave...” he practically purred.

I was sure I heard him wrong so I raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

“I said,” Leonardo leaned in, his voice just soft enough for me to hear. “You have a cute ass, Señor...”

I stepped back, flustered and shocked, and I looked around the room to make sure nobody noticed. I could feel my face heating up as I glared at him. Leonardo only sat back, a smug smirk still plastered on his face.

I leaned on the table, getting close and whispering so only he could here.

“Estupido! Not in the restaurant! There are people here!”

“Oh come on Hueso, it’s not like anyone noticed,” he replied waving his hand dismissively. He is always so reckless. “Besides, it’s not like they know my age anyway.”

And though I hate to admit it, he was right. His physique made him appear much older than he was. And to be fair, my reaction to his teasing would probably raise more suspicion anyway.

“You are going to get me arrested one day, you know that?” He has already almost gotten me arrested as it is. I did not need to be a wanted man again.

“Why? Because a teenage boy decided to flirt with you? I don’t think that’s a punishable offense.”

“No, but it is close enough to illegal that I do not wish to give them an excuse.”

He leaned back in his chair, tossing his head back, unintentionally exposing his neck and torso further. Curse those turtles for not wearing clothes. “You’re no fun!” He groaned out.

“And you are lucky I let you eat here.”

“Let me remind you who your highest paying customers are…” He said, tilting his head back forward to give me a narrow stare.

I rolled my eyes. But he was right. The turtles eat a monstrous amount of pizza. I could not kick Leo out even if I wanted to.

And, well, I didn't really want to anyway.

“Alright Leo, what would you like to order?” I relinquished, trying to move from the topic.

And with that I served him with little more trouble than a few suggestive stares and eyebrow wiggles as I would walk away or as I would lean closer to him to serve him his food.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like you can follow me on Twitter [@ProshipPrincess](https://twitter.com/ProshipPrincess)!
> 
> I might change the summary and title in the future.


End file.
